Don't Give Up!
by solitarycloud
Summary: In which, Mikasa battles a bad case of flu and Eren cheers her on (sort of). Told in Armin's perspective (-ish). A drabble for the EreMika week prompt, Fight.


EreMika Week Prompt

November 10 - Fight

Don't Give Up!

* * *

"Where's Eren?"

Armin looked up from his book a little startled, and then the blonde boy fought back the urge to grin. Of course, the first thing Mikasa -tough, strong Mikasa of whom even the biggest bullies were scared of- would ask about after waking up from her (forced) nap was Eren's whereabouts. Not even the fact she was sick in bed with a bad case of the flu would ever change that. His two best friends spent so much time together; they were practically each other's shadow.

Or maybe not. Since Eren was the type to go around looking for adventure, Mikasa would: a) be dragged along by the exuberant boy, or b) tag along behind him, making sure he didn't get himself in any trouble. Still… It didn't change the fact the two were practically glued at the hip, in Armin's honest opinion.

"He went out for a bit to do some chores," Armin paused, noticing the visible slump in the girl's shoulders as she sat up from bed. There was little change in the half Oriental girl's facial features, but Armin knew, with Mikasa's somewhat distant and downcast eyes, she was a bit crestfallen.

"But, don't worry, Mikasa!" The boy smiled, trying to reassure his friend. "Eren said he'll be back before lunch time. You should just try to get some rest while waiting for him to come back."

"I'm… fine…" The black-haired girl said between huffs and wheezes. Mikasa's voice was hoarse, the ill effects of the flu clearly showing, but there was a stubborn and defiant glint in her eyes. "Let me… look for… Eren…"

"Mikasa…" The nine year old boy eyed the girl reproachfully. "You're really sick right now. Both Dr. and Mrs. Yeager said you shouldn't exert yourself right now. I'm sure Eren hasn't gotten himself in any serious trouble…"

"But-!"

"No, Mikasa," Armin said firmly. He placed both hands on the girl's shoulders to stop her attempt from rising from the bed. "You _really _need to get some rest. Eren will be _fine_."

"…Alright." Mikasa finally conceded after noticing Armin's serious tone. The two fell into a companionable silence with the boy leafing through a large book in his small hands and Mikasa, lying on the bed, resting like she was supposed to.

Some minutes later, a disgruntled Eren came in the room holding a wooden tray with a glass of water and a bowl of questionable material atop of it.

Shoving the tray onto her lap, Eren turned to Mikasa and gestured to the bowl. "You should eat this."

Mikasa picked up the spoon beside the bowl and hesitantly scooped some of the white gruel. Glancing at Eren, she asked, "What is it..?"

"Rice porridge. It's an Oriental recipe. Me and Armin… We found it in the library and we thought it might make you feel better. I asked Mom to help me make it." Eren looked away from the girl, slightly embarrassed. There was a slight blush lightly coloring his cheeks.

Armin watched the whole exchange from the sidelines, grinning from behind his book. Though Eren would never admit it, Armin knew how worried he was about Mikasa. The dark-haired boy couldn't stand the thought of seeing their friend so weak and spent hours pacing around and wondering how to help her get better as soon as possible.

It was at the blonde boy's suggestion that they check the library for some Oriental recipes and whatnot to help the girl in her fight against the flu.

Mikasa plopped a spoonful of the porridge into her mouth. The usually stoic girl's black eyes widened slightly. "It's good."

"Really? That's great then!" Eren smiled broadly. "Listen, Mikasa," the boy's intense turquoise eyes focused on the girl sitting on the bed as he continued earnestly, "don't let that flu ever beat you, okay? You're strong, really strong, so you should never give up the fight."

"Mhm." Mikasa nodded her head, mouth still full with the porridge. The girl's black eyes were shining; Armin could tell she was really happy even if she had some bits of the rice porridge at the edge of her mouth.

Armin smiled at his two friends and politely excused himself from the room, not really wanting to intrude in a moment between the two. They were still just kids, yes, but, even then, Armin knew that his friends had a bond not like any other.

* * *

AN: I finished it in time! I'm so happy... ;w; Happy EreMika week guys! :D This is my first time Eren, Mikasa, and Armin so I'm crossing my fingers they're not to OOC... EreMika is also another OTP of mine (aside from LeviHan) so I'm really glad to be able to contribute to their special week. :)

Oh, right, if any of you are wondering rice porridge (or Congee for the Chinese and Lugaw for people from the Philippines) is really, _really_ good when you're sick. I know it's kind of impossible to get rice in their world, but let's just say Eren looked really hard to find some ^^;

Thank you for reading and I would really love it if you dropped a review ^w^

- solitarycloud :3


End file.
